


Marks

by izayami



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Big Brother Han Jisung | Han, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Pre-debut, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izayami/pseuds/izayami
Summary: In which you find out that your soulmate is no other than Hwang Hyunjin.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Reader, Hwang Hyunjin/Reader
Kudos: 58





	Marks

_Wherein you and your soulmate share the same mark that's unique to the two of you. When you first tell your soulmate "I love you", their full name will replace the mark._

* * *

All his life, Han Jisung disliked the concept of soulmates. It wasn't because he didn't believe in it or hated the idea of the universe dictating who's meant to be with you for a lifetime, but it's because of the fact his younger sister was scared to fall in love because of it.

His sister, Han (F/N), who was younger than him by two years, was someone who was weak against her feelings and emotions. She easily develops a sense of attachment and attraction to other people, which ultimately crushes her upon being reminded of the soulmate system. After being bluntly turned down in her middle school years, the female developed a fear of growing attached to other people, which pained Jisung a lot.

"I don't want this anymore, Ji!" He can still remember how broken her sobs were. He can still remember how messed up her hair had been, as well as how she hugged herself tightly as she sobbed.

Ever since that day, he always wished for his sister to finally meet her soulmate. But after finding out who it was, Jisung felt more conflicted than ever.

The topic of soulmates was welcomed in their group but they agreed to not show each other their soulmate marks to avoid focusing on looking for their soulmates. After all, music was their number one focus.

However, after practicing endlessly for hours and going off to change into fresher clothes before they head back to the dorms, Jisung found a soulmate mark that was exactly identical to his sister's mark.

A compass design surrounded by music notes was something he has seen for the past sixteen years. It was the mark that rested on the skin above his sister's collarbone, after all. But Jisung didn't expect to see it on the shoulder blade of his friend.

"That's your soulmate mark?" Jisung asked in disbelief. "Please tell me that it's just a tattoo and not your soulmate mark."

Hwang Hyunjin was confused and nervous. He didn't know why Jisung was freaking out over his soulmate mark but he knew it wasn't a good thing.

"But it is." Hyunjin replies, before his face morphed into an exaggerated look of fear. "Don't tell me that you're my soulmate."

"No way." Jisung huffed. "I was just worried because we agreed to not show our soulmate marks to each other." He lies smoothly.

Out of all the people in the world, his sister's soulmate really had to be an idol that's loved by many and was practically married to his job.

Han (F/N) was seated by the corner of the coffee shop as she waited for her brother to arrive. She decided to visit him in Seoul to congratulate him in his upcoming debut. She hasn't seen him in a while as their schedules kept clashing, so she was more than excited to be able to meet up again. However, all the excitement went down the drain after she read his recent text message.

From: Squirrelsung

Sorry I can't make it today. Chan hyung insisted that we should finish the tracks tonight so we can have it checked tomorrow. I'm sorry, (F/N). I'll make it up to you next time, okay? Call me when you get home. I love you. 

Biting her lower lip, she shakes her head and tries to fight back the tears that formed in her eyes. 

To: Squirrelsung

It's all right. Don't stay up too late and remember to eat dinner, okay? I love you too, oppa.

"Got stood up by your boyfriend?" She hears a smooth, yet shy, voice ask. Looking up, she saw a male look at her with worry. To (F/N), the male in front of her was the most stunning male she has ever met — and that says a lot considering no one has ever looked more stunning to her than her own brother. 

"No, I was supposed to meet up with my brother but he was held up because of work." She explains, flashing him a smile. "How about you? Why did you approach a complete stranger?" 

Red painted his cheeks as he looked to the side, trying to think of an excuse that won't creep her out. How was he supposed to explain that he only approached her because he felt something pull him towards her? 

"Oh, is it because you're looking for a seat?" She asks, looking around to see the shop fully packed. "You can sit here if you want. I don't mind."

"Y-Yes I am." He stutters, making the female smile. He puts his drink on the table and slides in the seat across from her. "I'm Hyunjin, by the way."

"I'm (F/N), nice to meet you." She says, grinning at him. "How old are you, by the way? I don't want to accidentally talk you down."

Hyunjin melts at her politeness and lets out a chuckle. "I'm 19. How about you?"

"You're the same age as my brother then." She mutters. "I'm 17, that makes you Hyunjin-oppa, then."

Hyunjin-oppa. For some reason, hearing that from her made his heart skip a beat.

"I guess." He takes a sip from his drink and looks at her. "So, (F/N)-ah, tell me about yourself." He didn't know where the confidence was coming from but it's not like he hated it.

For the remainder of the evening, the two of them shared stories about their pasts and joked around as if they've been friends for years. However, as the sun started to set, they knew they had to part ways.

"It really was nice meeting you, oppa. You're a really cool person and I would love to see you again next time." As she looked at him with soft eyes, she could feel her heartbeat pick up. "Maybe you could show me your dance next time too."

"Let's meet up here every week, then. I'll give you my number too so we can stay in touch." He gives her his phone for her to put her number in, jolting at the shocking feeling when her fingers brushed against his.

"I'd like that."

And true to their words, they met up in the same coffee shop every week. At times, it would only last for a few minutes. Sometimes, it would last up to hours. There were a few times they decided to go somewhere else. Week by week, they can feel themselves growing closer with one another. They were far more comfortable with each other and there was barely an air of awkwardness. Everything was good so far.

Keyword: so far.

"Hyunjin, let's stop meeting." (F/N) tells Hyunjin over the phone. "Let's just pretend we never met."

Hyunjin could feel his heart drop at her words. Everything was going smoothly so why did she suddenly decide that?

Was it because she found out he was actually part of an idol group that's set to debut? Or was it because she learned of his feelings for her and didn't want to do anything with him? Was it because they weren't soulmates?

Hyunjin had lots of questions to ask but the only thing could say was

"Why?"

"We were never supposed to meet. I was supposed to see my brother that night and you were supposed to enjoy your coffee on your own." She says, her voice starting to break. "I was never supposed to fall in love with you."

'Fall in love with you' looped in Hyunjin's head like a broken record. The girl he loves was in love with him too and yet, they can't be together.

"Is it because of the soulmate system? We don't know if we're soulmates or not, (F/N). There's still hope. Please, please don't do this." He begged, tears now flowing out of his eyes.

"That's what I used to believe in but I always get hurt in the end." She chuckled bitterly. "I'm sorry Hyunjin. I really am."

Before Hyunjin could convince her, she hung up. Staring at her contact info in his phone, he started sobbing. 

"Hyung! What's wrong?" A panicking Jeongin asked, running towards Hyunjin who was bow struggling to breathe. "Hyung, calm down. Calm down, please." He says, rubbing the older male's back before looking over his shoulder to catch the other males' attention.

"What's wrong, Hyunjin?" Chan asks in a calmer tone, going to Hyunjin's other side. The other guys followed him and looked at Hyunjin worriedly, concerned at why the male was sobbing until he can't breathe.

But Hyunjin kept shaking his head. He didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want them to tell him to get over her. He loves her and he doesn't care whether or not she's his soulmate.

She's the only person he wants.

"Hyunjin, please talk to us." Woojin pleads, running a hand through the younger male's hair. Before Hyunjin could answer, Jisung's phone suddenly rang. Jisung would've ignored it if it weren't for the fact that the ringtone was the one he set especially for his sister.

"Oppa..." there was it. The sound he hated the most. The same sound that broke his heart all those years ago. The sound of his sister sobbing. "I can't."

With wide eyes, Jisung turns to Chan and Woojin with a panicked look. He then turns to the sobbing Hyunjin and focuses back to (F/N)'s sobs through his phone.

"Wait for me, you're at your dorm right? I'll go there. But right now, I want you to stabilize your breathing. Can you do that for me, sweet cheeks?" He says in a soft voice. When he hears her whimper, he sighs. "I'll be there soon."

The moment he hangs up, he immediately apologizes. "I'm sorry but my sister needs me right now."

"Just go, we'll take care of Hyunjin." Minho says, rubbing Hyunjin's shoulder. With one last pat on Hyunjin's head, Jisung bolts out of their dorm and to the empty streets of Seoul.

"Why are they crying at the same time?" He mutters to himself as he enters the taxi cab he hailed. "Is it a soulmate thing?"

It didn't take long before Jisung arrived in (F/N)'s dorm. Wasting no time, he wrapped his arms around her shaking figure as he rocked her back and forth.

"Let it out, sweet cheeks. Let it all out." He whispers, running a hand through her tresses. "Your big brother's here. I got you."

Singing softly, he continued to cradle her form until she calmed down. He then wiped her tears away and kissed the crown of her forehead.

"What happened?" He asks, pulling her closer now that she calmed down. 

With a shaky voice, she told him about her weekly meet-up with a guy she met the day he couldn't meet up with her. Hearing that, Jisung felt the regret worsen. Maybe if he introduced her to Hyunjin already, maybe she wouldn't suffer anymore.

"Do you want to meet your soulmate?" He expected a simple yes or no but her answer threw him off. "If it isn't Hyunjin then I don't want to."

"Hyunjin?" He repeated in disbelief. "The name of the guy I met— his name is Hyunjin."

Quickly, he pulls out his phone and sends a text to Seungmin, who he knew would explain things to him without beating around the bush. And just like that, thanks to Seungmin's explanation, his suspicions were confirmed.

"Do you want to stay with me in my dorm? I'm sure my friends would be okay with you staying with us for tonight. I have to go back but I really don't want to leave you alone tonight." He offers, rubbing her arms up and down. Upon feeling her nod, he picks her up and places her on the bed as gentle as possible.

"I'll just get some of your things, okay?"

Grabbing her phone, charger, some underwear and other essentials, he stuffed them all in her backpack which he slung over his shoulders. He then grabs her keys and picks her back in his arms again.

'Hopefully this will fix everything.'

"Why did Jisung suddenly decide to bring his sister? I know he wants to watch over but can we really handle watching over her and Hyunjin at the same time? We didn't even known he had a sister until today." Changbin mutters as he looks at the others. Hyunjin was already sleeping but there was no doubt that he'd be down in the dumps for a long time. He doesn't know how they'll be able to watch over him, Jisung's sister, and finalize their debut preparations.

"Jisung says it'll help solve things." Seungmin tells them, his voice holding an unsure tone. "I really hope it does."

The door soon opened, revealing Jisung who was carrying a female in his arms. Without another word, Jisung sets her down on the couch and looks at his members.

"Where is he?" They pointed to the bedroom and grew alert when Jisung pulled his sister towards it. "Jisung, what are you doing?"

"Just trust me." He tells them with certainty and determination.

"All right." Chan says, with the others nodding behind him. "We trust you, Jisung."

Nodding, he enters the bedroom with (F/N) behind him. Without letting (F/N) see the male, he shakes Hyunjin awake.

"Wha- (F/N)?" Hyunjin's tired tone was replaced with a shocked one. "What— why are you here?" He then turns to Jisung. "How do you know her, Jisung?"

"Hyunjin..." she gasps in disbelief. "What's this about? Is this some kind of sick joke?" Pain was evident in her eyes as he stared at them. Almost immediately, the girl started breaking down again.

"Jisung, what's going on?" Hyunjin demanded, but went silent when Jisung held up his hand.

"Sweetie, show me your soulmate mark." He tells her, switching to English. "Trust your big brother, okay? So please show me your mark."

With shaky hands, (F/N) pulls the collar of her shirt down slightly, revealing her soulmate mark that rested on her collarbone.

A compass design with music notes around it — the same one Hyunjin had all his life.

"I asked you if you wanted to meet your soulmate, didn't I? You said you don't want to meet him if it wasn't Hyunjin." He slowly explains. "But guess what? Hyunjin's your soulmate. The guy you fell for is your soulmate."

"No... This is a joke. Please just bring me back to the dorm." She sobbed, curling herself into a ball. Hyunjin knew he had to do something to make her believe them. So he did what he wanted to do all this time.

"I love you, (F/N)."

The moment those words escaped his lips, he felt a searing pain on his shoulder blade where his mark was. A pained cry escaped his lips, causing Jisung to run towards him. Pulling the back of Hyunjin's shirt up, he saw his sister's name appear right below the compass.

"Han (F/N)." He reads aloud. 

"(F/N), look at this. You know how the soulmate system works, right? Then look at this. Whose name is written here?" Hyunjin spoke in a desperate tone. 

(F/N) couldn't believe it. "H-Hyunjin's really my soulmate....?" Her eyes moved back and forth from Hyunjin to Jisung. "This isn't a joke? A dream?"

"It's all true." Jisung tells her. "I'll leave you two to talk it out."

He quietly slips out of the bedroom and leaves the two to work things out.

"So, you're friends with Jisung... And you're my soulmate." Her voice was laced with genuine disbelief. "How is this not a dream?"

"I can't believe my best friend's younger sister, the same person I fell in love with, is my soulmate." A smile appears on his tired face. "I guess we really are meant to be."

He then pulls her to his arms, hugging her tightly as they let out a shaky laugh of relief.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, Hyunjin." She apologized. "I'll make it up to you, I swear. Just please forgive me."

Hyunjin only hugged her tighter and left a soft kiss on her forehead. "Just stay with me. I know it'll be hard considering I'm about to debut soon but I'll make sure to always have time for you no matter what. So please, just stay with me."

She placed a hand against his cheek, softly caressing it, and flashed him a soft smile. "Always and forever." She promises. "I love you, Hyunjin."

Before (F/N) could feel the pain on her collarbone, Hyunjin swooped down to kiss her on the lips, sealing the promise they shared as lovers and soulmates.


End file.
